The Forest of Forbidden Pleasures
by AdmiralAwesome
Summary: Six years ago, Draco had his first kiss. Six years later, he is still in love with the boy who took it in first year, but he could possibly only have an hour left to tell him. Harry kissed a boy for the first time six years ago. Six years later, he has an hour left to live, and an unrequited love. Could they work things out? Drarry sexy times, PWP, boyxboy... enjoy ;)


**A/N: Hallo! For those who read The Tie Collection, this is the other oneshot I was talking about. For those who haven't, GO READ IT! After reading this of course :)**

**To all my VA fans, it is a work in progress...I have had to change the storyline a bit due to putting too much in, which has probably not happened to many people... Shadow Glamour shall NOT be updated for ages, due to a lack of it...**

**Everyone, go read GiveUpResistance's stuff, she's awesome... really :) She wrote me a surprise fic last night, and made me cry. I love you missy *hugs***

**Anyway, enough of me, on to the smut!**

**AdmiralAwesome, out!**

It all started that night in the Forbidden Forest. We had detention together, all cause that idiot McGonagall decided that I needed punishing as well as the stupid Golden Trio. The giant oaf Hagrid was keeping an eye on the Mudblood and traitor, while I was stuck with Potter. Much to my disgust, and – not that I would admit it to anyone – growing fear, we only had an overgrown, slobbering mutt for protection, and I didn't particularly trust it. On top of that, Potter was looking strangely confident, and that made me even more suspicious. I didn't know what was going on with the kid, except that it wasn't fair that he received special treatment from Dumbledore, when the rest of us had to deal with insufferable parents breathing down our necks. The sound of a twig snapping made me flinch, instinctively reaching out for what little comfort I could find from my surroundings. Slipping his hand into mine, Potter squeezed reassuringly without turning to look at me. Under closer examination, I could tell the tips of his ears had gone red, though not as dark as my entire face. More noises echoed around us and I tensed, pulling the other boy to a stop.

"What- what if we get attacked? Things we cant even imagine live out here!" Panic had raised the pitch of my voice uncharacteristically high, and I jumped as Potter placed his hands either side of my face.

"We'll be fine, Hagrid wouldn't let us wander around by ourselves if we weren't safe." His jade green eyes bore into mine, and I knew I was lost. Nodding slightly, I tried to back away, but he wouldn't let me, instead, stepping closer.

"Are you sure? We can turn back if you're af-"

"I'm not scared!" The few animals left in the area were startled away by my shout as the concerned boy in front of me winced. Something made a sound behind me, and we froze, anxiously waiting for it to keep moving. My breathing became heavier, my chest beginning to wheeze. I knew I was having a panic attack, but I couldn't warn Potter, it was too out of control. Clutching the robes over my chest, the darkness started creeping in on the edges of my vision when suddenly it stopped. Silence met my ears, and while breathing wasn't exactly easier, it was much more pleasant, until I realised what was happening. Pulling away, I stumbled a few steps back, wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve, glaring up at the slightly smaller boy.

"What was that for?" My voice was a low hiss, sounding more like a snake than a human boy's, but I was beyond caring. Potter, the boy I hated more than anyone else in the world, had just kissed me! Hurt. That was what shone in his eyes that night, hardening into anger.

"Forget it." But, try as I might, I could not erase the feel of the boys lips on my own.

* * *

Over the years, the enmity between us boiled, and I hated it. More often than not, I was only trying to protect him or gain his attention, but everything kept coming out wrong. When I wanted to cheer him on in the Triwizard Tournament, I ended up jeering at him and turning most of the school against him. When I was told to kill Dumbledore last year, I only wanted to tell Harry, to warn him, but my father threatened to leave me at the mercy of Voldemort. Now, Hogwarts, our home, the only place I was safe, was about to be stormed. I knew that Harry was out there somewhere, and was about to turn from my hiding place near Hagrid's hut when I heard the Dark Lord's announcement. One hour. That was all I would have left to find the boy I was supposed to hate. Moving swiftly through the edge of the forest, I made my way to near where Harry would have to enter, and just in time. His figure was revealed to me as the Invisibility cloak slid off, and tears stung my eyes. He was wearing his proud face, the mask he slid in place whenever he had to 'save the world.' Weaving through the trees, hood covering my platinum blonde hair and silencing charm masking my footsteps, I followed him until we were deep enough into the forest to avoid discovery.

"Harry." At the sound of my voice, he spun around, whipping out his wand. Raising my wandless hands, I took a step closer.

"Harry, please, hear me out." Suspicion tightened his eyes, but he allowed me to approach, silently watching my movements. When I was within arms reach, I jumped, wrapping my arms around the stunned Gryffindor.

"Don't do it Harry! Don't sacrifice yourselves for us. We can fight them off, you know we can!" Tears streaming down my face, I pleaded for him to stay.

"Mal- Draco? What are you doing?" Pulling back, I sniffled, attempting to regain my composure. Harry's shocked and angry face disheartened me slightly, but I persevered.

"You don't need to die, Harry. Not now. Not when I've just found you." Eyes widening slightly at what I had said, Harry looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean, just found me?" Sick of not being able to tell him all these years, I blurted it out.

"I love you." Stunned silence reached my ears, and I stared solidly at the ground, willing my infuriating blush to disappear.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are in love with me, your mortal enemy?" When he put it like that, I could understand why he didn't believe it. Turning my back on him, I sighed.

"I'm just glad I could tell you, but you obviously still hate me, so I'll be- oompf!" Halfway though my sentence, Harry had grabbed my wrist, spun me around and kissed me soundly on the lips. I was pleased to note that they were still as soft as they had been all those years ago, and I sighed in pleasure. Gentle tingles were running through me from head to toe, and I moaned as he pulled my hips flush against his. My hands slid from my side into his hair, twisting the raven locks, keeping him firmly pressed against me. Harry's hands wandered, fingers running lightly up my back, over my shoulder and down to back pockets of my jeans. Detaching his lips from mine, Harry kissed all over my face, from my eyelids and cheekbones to my ears and nose. Finally able to breathe, I watched with fascination, the other male through half-lidded eyes. I was kissing Harry freakin' Potter. The love of my life, the boy I thought had hated me for the past six years, the boy who was fighting against my father and the Dark Lord, completely alone. Growling lowly, I dragged his lips back to mine, capturing them in a passionate frenzy that surprised him. Slipping my tongue out to flick at his lips, I was rewarded by his mouth opening, an invitation to devour that I wholeheartedly accepted. Battling against me, I almost collapsed in a bout of shivers as his tongue slid across the roof of my mouth, my hands fisted in the front of his shirt the only thing keeping me on my feet. Speaking of shirts… Slipping my hands underneath the filthy material, I whimpered at the feel of his delectably hard muscles, almost tearing the shirt in my haste to get it off of him. Once the pesky piece of clothing was out of the way, my hands were magnetised to his chest, flicking the hardened nipples and making him softly groan. His fingers deftly made quick work of my button down, and he slipped the fabric over my shoulders, wrenching us together so we were chest-to-chest, lips reconnecting. By now, all oxygen had fled my brain, and I was left a mess of feelings and sensation, fingers fumbling in their need to remove the irritable belt from Harry's jeans. Cursing under my breath, I used my wand to get rid of the belt, and was about to undo the button when a pair of hands stopped me.

"Are you sure, Draco?" Harry was breathing heavily, and lust had brightened his eyes, making them sparkle under the shadows of the trees.

"Of course, I'm the one that jumped you, remember?" Smiling at that, it fell, and he sighed.

"I just want you to know, in case I don't make it… I love you, Draco. Ever since that time in the Forest in first year. I thought you hated me, after your reaction. I guess I just-"

"You will not die, you hear me? I will be there, under the Invisibility Cloak watching, so don't you dare die." Kissing him gently on the lips, the pressure gradually intensifying until all the tension was gone from his body. Pushing him back against one of the giant trees, I ground my hips into his, releasing a breathy moan, and eliciting a mewl from Harry. Fervour renewed, I continually thrust my clothed erection against his, bringing him to the brink before pausing with a thigh between his legs.

"Come for me," I whispered, and the younger male shuddered before slumping boneless against the tree. Making short work of his jeans and boxers, I slipped off my own, trembling as I released my extremely hard member. A wicked idea popped into my mind, and I glanced around. Finding a suitable trunk, I pulled my belt from the loop of my discarded jeans and stalked over to Harry, dragging him the few metres to the new tree. He was still slightly dazed, and I caressed his face gently before pecking him on the cheek. Backing up to the new tree, I slung the belt over the lowest branch and turned back to Harry. Gesturing him towards me, I left my hands by my sides, allowing him to take control. Hands gliding up and down my sides, he leaned in and whispered, "you're beautiful," before kissing me with a tenderness I had never experienced before. Losing myself in the sensations he created, it felts as if his hands were all over me, everywhere at the same time. Face. Hair. Chest. Stomach. Arms. Oh, it was divine. Then, he dropped to his knees and worshipped me like never before. Gently cupping my balls in one hand, he slid his thumb over my slit with the other, licking off the pearly white liquid that had gathered there. Quickly, his thumb was replaced with his wicked tongue, the very thing that had made me melt, and it was now working my cock. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he breathed out before taking the whole thing at once. I was so deep, that the head was pressed firmly against the back of his throat, and I nearly cam undone at the thought. Using his tongue to stroke the underside as he sucked and moaned around my member, my hands gripped his hair, and I had to stop myself from screwing his mouth then and there. After only a few minutes of this, Harry switched tactics and scraped his teeth from the base of my cock, all the way to the tip, and I couldn't hold on any longer. Without any warning, I cried out, releasing my seed into his mouth, and Harry swallowed every single drop.

Standing up, Harry pressed the full length of his body against mine, kissing me harder than I thought possible. Tongue sweeping his mouth, I cleared away any remnants of me, enjoying the salty yet sweet flavour.

Lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around him, I gestured to the belt and Harry grinned. Wrapping the snakeskin belt around my wrists, he fastened them to the branch above me, allowing me to grip the limb for extra support should I need it. As soon as Harry slid his fingers into his mouth, I was definitely thankful for the branch. Leaning as far as I dare, I kissed Harry with his fingers still between us, wrapping my tongue around them and dragging them into my mouth, where they belonged. Sucking on the digits, I eventually let them go when I believed they were satisfactorily lubricated, smirking at Harry. Pressing his saliva-coated finger into my hole, he gently massaged my tongue with his to distract me as he added another finger, then a third. By now, I was writhing against the tree, grateful for my belt holding me up, as my arms had no way to support me now.

"More, Harry. I need-"

"Shh Draco, dear. This may hurt a little." Removing his fingers, I whined a little at the loss, until I was filled to the absolute brim with Harry. The slight ache was nothing compared to the indescribable feeling, and I let out the lowest, longest moan, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist. Shifting slightly, I encouraged Harry into moving, with which he gladly complied. Slowly at first, he would pull all the way out, before thrusting back in, making my cries and curses unintelligible. Eventually, he became sick of the slow pace and suddenly drove into me at an almighty pace, grazing my back among the rough bark of the tree. The combination of the rough behind me, and the firm musculature in front of me was heavenly, and only heightened the feelings, so much so that I felt as if I consisted only of raw nerve endings. I was oh so hot, and shivering as if I was under a fever, but I knew I would only ever feel this way when I was joined with Harry. He was kissing me roughly, loving me so thoroughly, and with one well-aimed thrust, he hit my prostrate and I screamed, unable to take any more. My thick white jets spurted from my neglected cock, as Harry's seed filled me inside. My eyes rolled back into my head, and I passed out for what I thought were a few short moments.

Opening my eyes, I gasped at the lack of Harry in the area. I hadn't heard his disappearance, or that of his clothes, and if it wasn't for his essence dripping down my thighs, or my hands still secured to the tree, I'd believe it was all a dream. Tears of frustration and rejection trickled down my cheeks, only stopping when words were written on the air in front of me.

"My dearest Draco, I'm sorry for having to leave you, but I cannot allow you to follow me to where Voldemort is. It is simply too dangerous, and I love you too much. Ever since I first kissed you in the Forest in first year, I've been in love with you. Please, just allow me this one thing. Stay alive so I can hold you again. Love, Harry." Laughter of joy bubbled out of me, and I felt alive for the first time in six years. I only had one problem. How on earth was I going to get out?


End file.
